We Really Shouldn't
by absedarian
Summary: Bagging an artifact should stop its effects, shouldn't it? Not when it just intensifies the underlying emotions and opens up an opportunity too good to pass up. Bering & Wells, a motel room, and a bed.


**A/N: I don't own anything. If I did, there'd be more cuddling.**

* * *

Myka opened the door of their suspect's cheap motel room with the manager's key card. The man was in custody, but they still had to pick up the artifact, which he'd stashed in his room before going out for a drink. The room was efficient and relatively clean and dominated by a queen-sized bed. Off to the side was a small table, which was covered in all sorts of things.

Myka knew without a doubt which one of the myriad of objects on the table in front of her was the artifact they were looking for. She didn't even have to touch it to feel its effects. A heady rush surged through her body and she turned instinctively to search out Helena.

Every cell of her body was suddenly attuned to the woman just coming to stand right next to her and Helena's gasp told her she wasn't the only one to feel it. All she could feel was the need to touch Helena and she wasn't sure how much of that was the artifact and how much the desire for Helena that was always simmering just beneath the surface.

"I am so delighted that you decided to take me instead of Pete on this particular retrieval mission," Helena rasped, even as her fingers hooked themselves in the belt loops of Myka's black jeans.

Myka snorted and shot her a look but anything she might have wanted to say was cut off by the insistent lips crashing against hers in a fierce kiss. Helena pulled Myka flush against her body, fingers clenching and unclenching in an indescribable need to touch. "I … need," Helena ground out between kisses, "I need you to touch me, Myka." She pulled off the other agent's blazer with frantic, jerky tugs. "And I _must_ touch you."

"I know," Myka moaned as her fingers tangled in Helena's hair. "But we can't, Helena." But they didn't stop kissing and tugging at clothes.

Myka pulled away once more, hating her responsible streak, even as it became weaker by the second. "Wait, please," she begged Helena, although that didn't stop her from practically ripping the other woman's leather jacket off her body. "We should … bag the artifact and … get out of here."

Helena rolled her eyes, but took a step back. "I don't see how that's going to change anything, darling," she whispered, her voice an octave lower than normal. "I just want you." She pulled off her vest and started unbuttoning her white shirt.

Myka closed her eyes against the vision before her and pulled a neutralizer bag from the back pocket of her jeans. She grabbed the artifact and dropped it in the bag, turning away from Helena to shield her with her own body. There were the expected sparks and then silence.

And in the silence there was sound of the door being locked.

Myka dropped the bag on the table and turned back around. Helena was standing in front of the bed, gloriously naked, and Myka felt her insides clench and coil in desire.

Bagging the artifact had changed nothing.

Myka still wanted Helena. Helena wanted Myka. And there was a perfectly good bed right here.

With a growl Myka closed the distance between them and pushed Helena onto the bed. She crawled after her, covering Helena's body, dropping kisses on the way up to Helena's mouth. Her hands tried to touch everywhere at once, wanting to do everything to Helena, be everything to Helena.

Her hands cupped Helena's breasts, fingers teasing the dusky pink nipples until they were impossibly hard. Helena's continuous moans were Myka's reward and she sucked one nipple into her mouth to see what other noises she could coax from her lover's body.

Helena groaned as Myka's hot mouth covered first one breast, then the other. She was so close to the edge already, arousal heightened by both the artifact and, she assumed, the fact that they really weren't supposed to be doing this. At least not right here, right now.

All thoughts fled her mind when Myka began a slow descent down her body, trailing her tongue, lips and teeth over every surface, dipping into her navel, skimming over her hipbones.

Her brain short-circuited at the first swipe of Myka's tongue along her wet folds and she came with a loud cry and drawn-out moan. Myka was not finished, however, and simply continued on her mission to drive Helena further and further into pleasure.

Myka dipped her tongue into Helena's center, lapping at the wetness, reveling in the taste. She laid one arm across Helena's stomach to keep her in place and pushed two fingers of her other hand inside as deeply as she could. She picked up a rhythm, half dictated by Helena's rising and falling hips, half by her own body as it pressed itself against the mattress to get some relief.

"More," Helena cried hoarsely, "Lord, Myka … more."

Myka added a third finger and crawled upwards to add the power of her hips to the thrusts of her hand. Helena wound her hands into Myka's hair and pulled her in for an open-mouthed kiss that curled Myka's toes and tore a growl from deep within her chest.

Myka's body was on fire. She was sweaty and her hair hung damply around her face, only being held back by Helena's death grip. Her fingers were pushing ever harder and faster into Helena, in a rhythm that Myka could feel deep in her heart and her own center, dripping with need. Every push against Helena sent her closer to the edge as well. She realized she had started chanting inside her head in tune with her movements. _Helena, Helena. I love you. I love you. I love you._

Helena felt like she was floating on a cloud of arousal. She let go of Myka's hair and grabbed the bed sheets in an attempt to ground herself and to find purchase for her body to push up against her lover. She was so close, close, close to the edge, blood rushing through her veins in boiling torrents of need, the noise so loud in her head that she almost missed it when Myka started to chant her name in time with her thrusts. She sounded far away, lost in desire, and Helena's arousal jumped another notch. But when her name from Myka's lips turned into a declaration? That's when she broke into a million little pieces, Myka's name on her lips in a joyful cry.

Myka felt Helena's orgasm from the tips of her fingers to her toes, but it took hearing her name being shouted loudly from those perfect lips to push her over the edge right after Helena with a cry of her own.

They lay together quietly after that, Myka with her head resting on Helena's stomach, hands touching in a loose grip. Every few seconds, Myka pressed a kiss against the skin beneath her lips, eliciting a soft sigh from Helena.

"You are thoroughly overdressed for this occasion, darling," Helena broke the silence after a few minutes.

Myka looked down her still fully-clothed body and then up at Helena. "Not my fault," she mumbled. "You were too irresistible."

Helena chuckled. "Come up here, please?"

Myka brought her face level with Helena's, covering the naked body with her own to provide some warmth against the air-conditioned chill of the room. "Hey."

Helena pushed a lock of hair from Myka's face. "Did you mean it?"

"Did I mean what?" Myka asked lazily, eyes busy roaming over Helena's beautiful face.

"That you love me."

Myka's eyes opened wide. _When did I …? Oh …_ "I said that out loud?" she asked in barely a whisper, hiding her face against Helena's neck. She could feel Helena nod against her head.

"If you really meant it … could you say it again, please?" Helena's voice sounded almost shy.

Myka leaned up on her elbows and looked straight into Helena's eyes. "I love you," she declared, and to make it even clearer she added. "I'm so in love with you that my heart aches when you're not there."

Helena pulled her head down for a kiss. Just as their lips were about to meet, she breathed, "I love you, too."

**The End**


End file.
